


Let Me Be Me

by snowvioletwhite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Sexism, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowvioletwhite/pseuds/snowvioletwhite
Summary: They would play pretend and ride their bikes around the town. But that was before middle school and bullies came into the picture. That was before the pressures of presenting and puberty. Before the evening William Byers went missing, best friend to Michael Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair and Dustin Henderson and the strange girl with superpowers showed up. These events turned everyone’s life turned upside down. You want to be one thing while society, your family and your friends want you to be something else.This will follow the story-line of the show set in an omegaverse universe with tweak to it. However, I am planning to change the plot of season three quite a bit when I get to it.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna you hi, talk or ask me something, you can check it out my tumblr here:  
Tumblr, SnowViolettWhite [Click Here](https://snowviolettwhite.tumblr.com/)

Life was easier. Children would giggle and play. They would cling to their parents and pester their older siblings. They would play pretend and ride their bikes around the town. But that was before middle school and bullies came into the picture. That was before the pressures of presenting and puberty. Before the evening William Byers went missing, best friend to Michael Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair and Dustin Henderson and the strange girl with superpowers showed up.

These events turned everyone’s life turned upside down. Their parents tried being there but, there was only so much they would do or say to comfort their children. Emotional trauma is a trigger for presenting early, while physical trauma delays the processes of presenting. Everyone changes and grows at their own pace. You want to be one thing, while society, your family and your friends want you to be something else. When William Byers came back from the upside down his best friend, Mike Wheeler latched onto his side always clinging to him and always worried.

Will was worried about Mike. He was acting strange. He had always been sensitive and emotional but, he's been having mood swings lately. He would freak out if Will wasn’t near him. Of course, he pretended to be fine, at least in front of Will. He wanted Will to think he was strong. Ted, his dad told him had be a strong alpha like Nancy, his older sister. Nancy lost her best friend, Barbara at least Mike got his best friend back.

During Will’s disappearance, Mike developed a crush on this alpha girl named Eleven. Who they call El. Mike, Lucas and Dustin met her the during the evening of a thunderstorm. They had snuck out of their houses on the way to search for Will, disobeying their parents and the chief of police. They were little rebels going against the law enforcement, at least they thought so. When the children reached the woods, they were startled by the thunder causing them to turn around. They saw her and became surprised. It was so rainy, and she looked cold. So, they did what any logical child would do if they saw someone in need of help, they brought her to safety. That safety being the Wheeler’s basement.

When they returned to the basement Dustin and Lucas started bombarding the strange girl with questions. Mike was annoyed by their behavior. Yes, he was asking questions. But he thought Dustin’s and Lucas’s questions were rude and invasive. She needed help not to be traumatized farther more and they needed to get back to finding Will. Mike managed to be tough with his friends.

They were scaring her even more than she already was. “That's enough. She's just scared and cold.”

While, being comforting to this new girl in their lives. He gave her a soft look before running off to get her some warm clothes. "Here. These are clean, and they’ll keep you warm.”

The girl proceeded to try to change in front of them. They, of course stopped her. Leading her to the bathroom, Mike felt bad for the girl. She was clearly in distress and didn’t have anyone she could go to.

Dustin and Lucas were not happy about the situation.

Dustin had proceeded to freaking out, “this is mental. She tried to get naked.”

While Lucas was busy being paranoid. “There’s something wrong with her, like wrong in the head. I bet she’s an escapee from Penner’s”

Mike played along with his friends, humoring them. “What is Penner’s?”

Lucas said, “It is the nut house.” Clearly Mike’s playing along did not help their nerves.

Dustin laughed at Lucas, amused. “Bit me. My point is she is probably some feral alpha. She sure smells like one.”

Dustin chimed excited to make his reference, “like the Wolfman.”

“Exactly, she’s an escapee is the point. She’s probably a psychopath. Seriously think about it, that would explain why she’s so crazy. She was out in the woods and she tried to get naked. That’s what feral alpha’s do. We should have never brought her to your house.” Lucas and Dustin thought their friend was insane for bringing her to his house.

Mike rolled his eye, annoyed. He wasn’t going to leave someone who clearly needed help out in the cold. Lucas and Dustin were just being paranoid. They were talking as if she wasn’t even there. “So, you just wanted to leave her out in that storm?”

Lucas and Dustin were done with Mike’s antics. They wanted to tell his mom. That was before Mike pointed out they weren’t supposed to be out tonight. The boys soon realized that asking for help would only get them in trouble. So, they devised a new plan of action. The girl would stay the night and ring the doorbell in the morning. Mike’s mom would know what to do and how to help her.

Lucas and Dustin started heading out, they were going home for night. Lucas didn’t trust the girl. He thought she was a danger. People take advance of kindness, he knows this. While, Dustin was a little bit more optimistic than him.

As they were leaving Mike was setting up a fort with lots of pillows and blankets, so the strange girl could have something comfortable and warm to sleep in. She sat next to him and looked at him and tried to help him.

He turned to face her. “It is okay. I am almost done. Can you hand me that pillow?” He said pointing behind her.

She looked at the boy surprised and handed him the pillow. _Omegas sometimes do not like being bothered when they nest_, papa told her that. So, she stayed quiet and just watched him. He doesn’t smell like an omega, maybe he hadn’t presented yet.

He looked at her with a gentle smile. “Okay, I’m done.” The girl looked around at it. It was a very nice nest, even though it was built around a bunch of chairs. It had two layers of blankets to lay on making the ground soft, fluffy pillows and a bunch of stuffed animals and to top it off a thick cotton blanket.

Mike helped her into the nest. “Do you like it?” He built her a nest. The boy must be an omega. He is kind unlike alphas and betas. Alphas and betas are mean, they work with papa. They want to hurt her.

She was grateful to him and tried to thank him. “Yes. Thank you, nest.”

He replied confused. “What?” He soon realized she thought he built her a nest and he looked down blushing. Omegas only build nests though and he hasn’t presented yet. But, she had been through so much. He decided not to correct her and just accepted it.

He smiled, “oh, you’re welcome. Um, I never asked your name.”

She tugged her sleeve up to reveal the number eleven and point it.

Mike tried touch it but, she pulled away. “Sorry, I’ve never met a kid who had a tattoo before.”

He looked interested and confused so she pointed to herself. He frowned getting up. She saw him grabbed something and sit in front of her, it was a teddy bear.

Omegas like to nest; it makes them feel safe. They want to make others feel safe it is in their nature. So, they make nests for people they care about and give them soft fluffy things to cuddle. He was giving her this to make her feel safe.

“Your name is Eleven.” He looked down, thinking. Then looked back up giving her a gentle smile.

“Well, we can call you El short for Eleven. If you like it?” She nodded her head yes.

“Cool. Well my name is Mike short for Michael. His is Teddy.”

He blushed, he was getting embarrassed. The only person who knows his mom still scents him is Will. Mrs. Byers is an omega; she sometimes will scent Jonathan and Will. Dustin’s mom is a beta. While, Lucas’s dad is an alpha and his mom is a beta. Alphas and beta don’t really scent their kids. "My mom is an omega and she scented him for me. He helps me when I’m feeling sad or when I’m sick. Um, I heard omega scents help alphas, maybe he can help you.”

Papa said _omegas are silly because they insist on being protectors when they are the weaker dynamic. They are too soft and delicate to work with him,_ papa would say.

Mike started petting the stuffed animal and looked down and up again. “Would you like sleep with him? He’s really soft and fluffy.”

She nodded her head yes, giving him a gentle look.

While helping her settle in “well okay, then. I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Goodnight, El.” He waved to her turning the light off and headed up the stairs.

“Night Mike.” She brought danger to him and he is trying to protect me. She needs to protect him. She is a bad alpha. Alphas are supposed to protect omegas, not bring danger to them. Even if they haven’t presented yet.


	2. Mom Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the first chapter I reworked it and changed the writing style a bit. I suggest re reading it.

The next morning Mike had rushed to eat his breakfast and managed to sneak some waffles for El. They talked about the plan, which she refused to partake in. El was in danger. She told him that were bad people were after her, who wanted to hurt her. If they found out Mike and his family were helping her, they would hurt them. Possibly even resort to murder. Mike was shocked, he vowed to help El and to find Will.

She reminded him of Will, sweet yet tough. So, he may have pretended to ride off to school just so he could have spent the day with her. He showed her around the house. Maybe she wanted to play with him and his toy. He had Stars Wars action figures and his dinosaur, Rory. She didn’t seem interested in them. Maybe she’ll like his room, so before they went to the third floor El wanted to look around the living room. She wanted to try out the lazy boy but, seemed shy so he encouraged her to try it out. They started giggling and smiling. 

El is a strong alpha but, kind and vulnerable. Before El, Mike thought all alphas were a bunch of knotheads at least the ones outside his family were. Troy and James are the worst kind of alphas. They use their alpha voice to force others submit. They would even try to use it when bullying him and his friends. They call him _frog face_, Dustin toothless, Lucas _midnight_ and Will _breeder_.

Breeder hurt the most, it is an actual slur. Will hasn’t even presented yet; they just assume because he is quite and artsy. Not that there is anything wrong with omega boys or alpha girls they are just as common as omega girls and alpha boys and betas. Mike thought El had the sweetest scent Mike ever smelt on an alpha, all the other alphas he met smelled different. She smelled like honeysuckle blooming and fresh rain pouring down on beautiful green grass.

El wanted to explore some more. She looked at the photographs. Her glaze fell upon the photo were Mike and his friends had won first place in the science fair, they were all smiling and giggling holding their trophy. Mike starting bragging about it, he wanted to impress her. Suddenly Mike noticed her reaction. She didn’t look impressed, she looked worried. She pointed out to Will.

He made a connection. They found her on Mirkwood, that were they found Will’s bike. Maybe she saw him. “You know Will? Did you see him last night?”

El and Mike snapped back to reality when they heard his mom was pulling up to the driveway.

“We gotta go.” Mike hurried El upstairs to hide her from his mom. She called out asking if anyone was home as to not worry her, he said that he was home.

Mike was trying to convince El to hide in the closet. “You need to hide, my mom can't see you. I won't tell her about you, I promise.”

She was confused. What does the word promise mean, she questioned.

“It means somethings you can’t break, like ever.” She agreed to hide, and Mike ran down the stairs to greet his mom.

She saw him and immediately started to worry, he told her he wasn’t feeling well. He was lying, Karen Wheeler knew her son. She knew how down he was because Will went missing and he was told not to anything. All she wanted to do was comfort her child, so she led him to the couch to have a little chat.

“Michael, pup. I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”

“Of course not. All this that's been going on with Will, I can't imagine what it's been like for you. I just I want you to feel like you can talk to me. I never want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me. I'm here for you. Okay?”

Will and Mike have always been close. They haven’t even presented yet but, she worries. People talk, they say speculate about the secondary gender of children. They say Will Byers and Mike Wheeler, omega and alpha best friends but, she’s seen the look on her child’s face every time her husband and his father mention presenting as alpha. He looks so sad.

Yes, Mike likes taking charge and being the leader. But, there are plenty of omega leaders in the world. Mike acts like them. He just wants to protect everyone without any violence. He is sensitive and emotional but, he can be rational when he chooses not to be his stubborn self. He will only leave the house if his friends come over and drag him out to the arcade or movies. Mike’s friend group was like his little pack and the basement was like his own personal nest.

She knows her Mike is omega just like she knew Nancy was an alpha, even if they didn’t know it yet. Before Nancy even presented, she behaved like an alpha. She always had to keep herself busy. She hated staying at home. Is always extending her friend group. If Nancy was angry with you, you’d would know. While, Mike would yell at you and then give you the silent treatment pretending everything is fine when it’s not or he would be extremely passive aggressive. 

She isn’t worried about Nancy. Nancy is a tough girl. If anyone tried to bother her, she would just threaten them with a shotgun like her dad taught her. She’s an older sister she can protect herself and everyone around her, that’s what they do.

Mike though, he’s only twelve years old. She worries about him. They would say things, like two omega boys together what an atrocity. Kids are mean, society is mean. She just wanted to protect her kid, while her husband lived in blissful ignorance convinced his son like him would be an alpha. Mike likes think he’s so tough which he is, but he still needs his mama.

“Now is there any you what to tell?” He shook his no.

She could smell a light alpha scent on him, he hadn’t presented yet and none of his friends have either. She would know. He probably bumped into a kid at school. She really hoped it wasn’t Troy or James. Alpha bullies are the worst. 

“No, okay. Are sure?”

“Yes.” She could tell he was uncomfortable and wanted leave. Before he could get up from the couch she pulled for a quick hug.

He groaned, “mom.” He frowned pretending to hate it but, he started giggling when his mom started scenting him by rubbing his back and neck. Alpha and omega, usually are the only household that scent their kids. 

“What I thought you liked when I scent you? Are you getting to big and mature for it? First Nancy, now you. Soon Holly will be the only one who’s going let me scent her.”

He saw his mom was being dramatic and rolled his eyes groaning, “mom.”

“Okay, Okay. You can run along.” She watched him run upstairs.

When Mike was little, he used to be very close with his mother always clinging to her skirt. He loved playing pretend and going on adventures with her. She blamed herself but, he seemed to be drifting farer and farer away from her. Karen tried, she really tried to connect with Mike.

Mike ran off upstairs to El. “Hi, El. El, are you okay.” He was worried about her, it looked like she was crying.

She saw him and was relieved, “fine.” She looked up and smiled. She remembered that she’s not with papa anymore.

“Are you sure?” She nodded her head yes.

“Okay.”

They decided to play some board games while waiting for Dustin and Lucas to get out of school. By the time they knew it was already three o’clock. Before Mike could even walkie them, they showed up at his front door.

His mom opened the door and let them in, and they garbed into his room before he could even react.

Dustin saw Mike and El sitting on the floor playing. He was trying to humor his friend who was trying to befriend the strange girl. “Looks like fun. What are doing?”

El replied innocently, “board games.”

Lucas rolled his eyes. He loves Mike he really does he’s one of his best friends but, he can be too trusting for his own good. He sees someone in trouble and automatically wants to befriend them. He tried to remain calm. He took a deep breath, “are you out of your mind?”

Mike just wanted his friends listen to him without interrupting. “Just listen to me.”

Lucas doesn’t want to come off as cold, all he wants to do his keep himself and his friends safe. He knows Mike has a hard time controlling his emotions and can be very sensitive, which can sometimes lead him to make stupid decisions. Mike’s judgement has been clouded since Will went missing. This girl looks like Will, so Mike has the urge to protect her. Well, Lucas is just trying to protect Mike from his girl and himself. But he is losing his patients. Will is already missing, he can’t let anything happen to Mike because of his own stupidity. “You are out of your mind!”

Mike tries to rationalize with him. “She knows about Will.”

Dustin was confused, how could this girl possibly know about Will. “What do you mean she knows about Will?

Mike went to grab the photograph to explain. “She pointed at him, at his picture. She knew he was missing. I could tell.”

Lucas was confused and beyond word, Mike was basing his whole decision based on his intuition. “You could tell?”

Mike went on to explain his rationality. “Just think about it. Do you really think it was a coincidence that we found her on Mirkwood, the same place where Will disappeared?”

Dustin agreed, “that is weird.”

Mike was getting worked up. “And she said bad people are after her. I think maybe these bad people are the same ones that took Will. I think she knows what happened to him.”

Lucas thinks this whole situation is absurd “Then why doesn't she tell us?” He goes over to the girl. “Do you know where he is? Do you know where Will is?”

Mike jumps in trying to protect her. “Stop it, you're scaring her!”

Lucas tried to rationalize with Mike. “She should be scared! If you know where he is, tell us! This is nuts. We have to take her to your mom.”

Mike refused to listen. “No! Eleven said telling any adult would put us in danger.”

Dustin started getting worried, what if you a wanted kid. “What kind of danger?

Lucas questioned, confused, “her name is Eleven?”

Mike thought the nickname he gave Eleven was cute. “El for short.”

Dustin was getting annoyed having to repeat himself. “Mike, what kind of danger?”

“Danger, danger.” Mike dramatized it by mimicking a gun shooting with his hand.

Lucas think Mike is being dramatic and know that an adult could help stop this nonsense, protecting them and this El girl. “No, no, no! We're going back to plan A.”

Lucas went to the door ignoring Mike. He opened the door, it closed. He tried to open it again it slammed shut. The boys turned around to see El with a bloody nose. “No,” she growled using her alpha voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna you hi, talk or ask me something, you can check it out my tumblr here:  
Tumblr, SnowViolettWhite [Click Here](https://snowviolettwhite.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me now what you think. I would love to here your feedback. This is my first multi chapter.  
Funny story the last fic I wrote was a camp rock one shot almost ten years ago.


	3. Friends Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
Use Of Slurs  
Reference Past Child Abuse
> 
> \----------------- 
> 
> Breeder - Used to shame an Omega sexually, socially and morally; Used by radical groups that think of Heats as nothing but behavioural perversions and a catalyst for the regression of society into an uncivilized and “unevolved” state.
> 
> Knotbreaker - Directed at domineering Omegas; Used to describe a bitchy or stuck-up Omega who likes to be abusive and nagging towards Alphas. 
> 
> Bitch - It’s much harsher when directed to an Omega in an offensive context, given that this is a direct comparison to female dogs in heat.  
  
Found On pack-the-pack on tumblr. They write omegaverse headcanons.

Dustin was shocked, did she just use her alpha voice and growl at them. He thought for a moment: waiting, waiting, processing, processing she had a bloody nose when the door slammed shut and doors don’t close themselves. His eyes widened. She has superpowers, he realized. Woah.

Suddenly Lucas elbowed him in the ribs, “ow, what was that for?” Dustin complained annoyed at him.

He motioned to El and Mike. Oh no. Just great, not only does he have to deal with Will missing and this superpowered girl, he must deal with a paranoid overprotective Lucas and an emotional lovesick Mike. He wanted to gag. Witnessing one of his best friends flirting, is something he hoped he’d never have to see. All though he has to admit it was kind of adorable.

He looked over to see Lucas was fuming trying to remain calm. Lucas has the tendency to be a bit overprotective of their friend group, thanks to the bullies at school. However, with Will missing it turned into paranoia. El just seems like a scared kid. But to be fair Lucas has every right to be iffy about the situation, she was staying at their best friend’s house using her alpha voice and her growl, she could use her superpowers to hurt them and she may have brought danger to them.

Kids from a young age usually have an idea of what dynamic they are. They start mimicking said dynamic sometimes on purpose and sometimes by accident. Unfortunately, there are cases where the kids are wrong, or their parents disagree with them. Pressuring them to behave like a certain dynamic and forcing them to like certain things. It affects omega children the most. When upset they would be told _don’t be such an omega_ or if they weren’t good at a traditionally alpha activity, they would be told _you blank like an omega_. This is often based on stereotypes or the parents’ desires. While, the parents do not intend to cause any harm to their children by doing so they still do. As a result, children often will try to suppress and hide their instincts and interests. However, the older they get the hard it is as presenting happens sometime between ages eleven to fourteen years old.

Lucas cringed and tried not to freak out. This girl has superpowers. She could be a danger to all of them but, especially to Mike. He’s letting her stay in his home knowing nothing about her. He is probably an omega and she is an alpha, like his dad who he loves.

But he knows most alphas are not like his dad or like Nancy, Mike’s older sister. He has seen enough school yard alpha bullies. Troy and James, the two alphas that bully them specifically go out of their way to cause more pain to Will and Mike.

It hurts, Will’s dad had hurt and left his family because his son was showing “signs” of being an omega. Those signs being that Will is sweet, artsy and shy person. That is just his personality. Will’s father is just an asshole who thinks all alphas should be a certain way. Lucas thought it was strange that Will’s dad cares more about Jonathan more than Will. Jonathan presented as an omega. If anything Will is probably an alpha as proven through _Dungeons & Dragons _whenever they play, he will always makes his characters alphas. Although all his life Will has been told that he is a weak omega maybe he resents that, so in the fantasy world they created he wanted to be a strong alpha wizard who won’t be called names or push around.

When Mike is not running a campaign which is rare, he always makes his characters omegas. He looks like he is going to start crying when he hears someone use an omega slur. _Did you hear about Thomas, captain of the soccer team presented as an omega? Its not like a breeder bitch like him could compete with a bunch of alphas and betas. He should just quit and stop pretending to be an alpha nobody likes a knotbreaker. _Sometimes he’ll even resort to physically attacking said person. Now Lucas doesn’t want say Mike is an omega because he doesn’t like hearing slurs or because he has a tendency to be a bit overprotective and sensitive. He has met Nancy she is an alpha and a massive a drama queen.

No, Mike has the habit of when he’s at one of their houses he will take something of theirs without asking, usually a stuffed animal. Will being Mike’s oldest friend fell victim to Mike’s stuffed animal kidnappings the most. His favorite is Will’s stuffed frog plushie which is currently sitting on top of Mike’s bed with his teddy bear. Of course, none of the boys mention it because they don’t want to embarrass their friend. Mike has been effected the most by Will missing maybe having it around comforts him.

Sometimes Will gets annoyed and just takes it back without telling Mike. While, other times he would let Mike keep it for a few days. Afterall omegas like having their friends’ scent near and if Will is an omega then he understands Mike’s need to continue this.

Lucas wants to be happy for his friend, he really does. Mike’s feeling comfortable and safe enough to act like an omega and not be scared. But he just lost Will and now they’re trying to get him back. He can’t let Mike and Dustin get hurt too because of Mike’s unrealistic optimism and delusions. Lucas is a realist. If this girl wanted to help, she would have said something by now.

Mike is letting his guard down and acting on his omega instincts, usually he tries to push down them down. Omega children react in the cutest way possibly when hearing the alpha voice and growl from their first crush.

Mike ran over to El with bright red cheeks. Excitedly, “did you just use your alpha voice? It sounds really cool.”

If anyone else tried to use their alpha voice or growl on Mike he would have socked them, or he’d try to get away if it was dangerous. Clearly Mike didn’t think she was a danger. He thought she was just scared kid who ran away from danger and saw Will in the process. A kid they could help to safety and a kid who could help them find Will, she has superpowers after all. His friends are just being a bunch of cowards. 

El was confused, Mike likes her alpha voice and her growl. He thinks it’s cool. Papa told her it is a weapon. It can push omegas, betas and even alphas into submission. Papa would sometimes try use his growl and alpha voice to make her submit, make her listen to him when he wanted her do things she didn’t want to do. It wouldn’t work on her, she still hated it though. Sometimes he would say _I wish you were an omega than you would listen to what you’re told like a good well-behaved child. _She would scream and growl back at him trying to make him leave. She hates using her alpha voice and her growl, using meant she was scared and needed to protect herself from danger. But, these boys in this room aren’t a danger if anything they might be scared of her. 

She tried to make Mike and the two boys submit. Mike isn’t scared of her, if anything he looks excited. Omegas are weird, Mike is weird. He even got closer to her after he saw her powers, heard her voice and growl. Mike is nice. She feels like a bad person, a bad alpha. She used her voice on someone how has helped her. A nice omega boy who is trying to convince his friends to help her. She remembers papa saying _omegas are most weak to the voice and growl_. She felt bad, she never wants to be like papa.

Mike stopped talking realizing what he just said and how his voice sounded. He felt his friends drilling holes in the back of his head. He blushed realizing was talking about her voice and her growl, and not her powers. Trying act all cool and laid back in front his friends and El.

He wanted his friends to be able to relate to her. They loved comic books, she’s like a comic book hero. She was a scared kid and they’re sacred for their friend. “And you have superpowers which are even cooler. You’re like a real-life X-Men fighting bad guys.”

Then he saw the look on her face. Her eyes looked wet, but no tears were falling. “El, are you okay?”

She didn’t reply looking down at her hands.

“El?” He said again slowly usually if Mike saw someone crying, he’d hug them or try to make them laugh or both. But she’s scared in a room with people she doesn’t know. He doesn’t know how to make El comfortable, plus she just growled and used her alpha voice. Depending on the situation some growls and alpha voices can make alphas all giddy, smiley and affectionate while others can increase aggression, irritability and sadness. So, instead Mike gently put his hand on her arm looked at her in the eyes.

“Sorry, I growled and used my alpha voice.”

Mike was surprised most alpha like using their growl and alpha voice it made them feel powerful and strong but, in El it seemed to trigger something bad. “Oh, it’s okay you were just scared. You felt like you needed to protect yourself. Right?”

El nodded her head yes.

“It’s okay El, we won’t let the bad people get you. I promise.”

El smiled, “thank you, we find Will. I promise.”

Lucas frowned maybe he misjudged his girl, she was scared and trying to protect herself. He decided not to say anything and just let the situation sink in. Maybe not all alphas are so bad but, he still doesn’t trust her fully only time will tell.

Dustin jumped in smiling and trying to lighten the mood. “Yeah, you’re like a superhero with powers.

He grabbed one of Mike’s comic and sat down next to El. “Look at this comic she can move stuff with her mind too, just like you.” Lucas sat next to him and the kids sat in a small circle in the middle of Mike’s room until it was time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna you hi, talk or ask me something, you can check it out my tumblr here:  
Tumblr, SnowViolettWhite [Click Here](https://snowviolettwhite.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me know what you're favorite part is so far.  
I would love feedback.  
Feel free to leave comments. :)


	4. Author Note

Hi,

Stranger Things one of my favorite televisions. I’m interested in writing fanfiction. Omegaverse has been one of my favorite fanfiction troupes because of the world building. I’m not sure when I’ll be updating this I do not have inspiration. I’m also trying writing another full length omegaverse fanfiction with a plot that would make sense in the Stranger Things science fiction universe. So, if you have suggestion feel free to let me know. Here or at 

I’m trying to get inspiration. I would love to here your prompts for one shots for stranger thing omega verse too.  
You can message me ideas or prompts on myTumblr, SnowViolettWhite [Click Here](https://snowviolettwhite.tumblr.com/)

So, feel free to send me omegaverse stranger things prompts or suggestions. If you do please DO NOT SEND SMUT PROMPTS (Or) READER PROMPTS.

These are my omegaverse headcanons:

El: Alpha Will:Alpha Mike: Omega

Lucas:Beta Max:Omega Dustin:Alpha

Nancy: Alpha: Jonathan: Omega: Steve: Omega Robin: Alpha

Joyce: Omega Hopper: Alpha Karen: Omega Ted: Alpha


End file.
